


Como nubes dispersas

by Aelilim (as_a_cloud)



Category: Tokio Hotel
Genre: Angst, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements, Twincest
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-11
Updated: 2011-10-11
Packaged: 2017-10-24 12:57:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/263720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/as_a_cloud/pseuds/Aelilim
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Un suceso marcó sus vidas, separándolos; quizá la hora de seguir adelante ha llegado. (Parece que Bill se le fue como arena entre los dedos gracias a que sus manos fueron dañadas. Pero Tom espera que las heridas cicatricen, porque eventualmente siempre lo hacen, ¿cierto?).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Como nubes dispersas

Bill era el eje central en el que la banda se desenvolvía. Cada integrante con su papel, y aunque tal vez la dinámica grupal había cambiado ligeramente con el pasar de los años, Bill no había dejado de ser el corazón ni dejaría de serlo mientras Tokio Hotel existiera. Sobre él recaían las obligaciones y las críticas más densas y destructivas.

Y estaba bien. Porque Bill Kaulitz podía con todo.

… O casi todo.

Porque Bill nunca soportó _no_ haber estado ahí.

***

Habían discutido.

A veces el motivo se le volvía difuso. Quizá fue por algo tan tonto como un flirteo inofensivo con una fan o porque hizo un pedido de habitación sin preguntar antes. Quizá por algo más importante, como volver a caer en aquellos problemas de “qué si quiero ver qué más hay en el mundo” que a veces renacían o el “a veces estoy _cansado_ , tan cansado de esto” que les empezaba a masticar con languidez cuando menos lo esperaban.

Tom no sabía ya, y en sí, no le interesaba.

Pasó lo que pasó y no podía retroceder el tiempo e impedirlo; así no funcionaban las cosas en el mundo real. Pero en el fondo agradecía haber sido él quien azotara la puerta y se fuera furioso a recorrer las calles a pesar de lo tarde que era y los peligros que acechaban, uno de los cuales lo había atrapado entre sus garras y colmillos, y había intentado destrozarlo a su manera especial.

Sin embargo, y paradójicamente, Bill fue igual de afectado siendo solo la persona más próxima, la que sufría sin haberlo pasado en carne propia.

Tom había sido la… la _víctima_ y Bill fue el que necesitó espacio y a la vez afecto para volver un poco a la normalidad.

***

La terapia había sido algo impuesto, y aunque Tom había asistido renuente al principio, cada sesión con el doctor Salieri le ayudaba. Hacía más de tres meses que no acudía regularmente, entre entrevistas, conciertos y diversas obligaciones, y porque al fin había sentido que podía continuar su vida. Eso no impedía que cuando hubiera oportunidad y se sentía con ganas, o, mejor puesto, sin ellas, reservara una cita.

Ese día estaba en la sala de espera. No corría peligro de ser visto ni que la noticia de Tom Kaulitz asistiendo a un sitio como ese se colara en la prensa y suscitara las más diversas conjeturas ya que las medidas precisas habían sido tomadas.

Como cada que se encontraba ahí, rememoró la primera sesión: era capaz de verse caminando en círculos como animal encerrado en esos mismos cinco metros cuadrados. También podía recordar lo que había sentido, esa poderosa mezcla de nerviosismo y rechazo.

Cuando al fin había entrado al consultorio y se sentó en uno de los sillones de cuero luego de intercambiar las presentaciones y saludos de cortesía, estudió sin reparos al señor sentado al frente de él: Gregor Salieri era un hombre en sus sesenta y poco, ligeramente encorvado y delgado como una hoja de papel, bien afeitado y ojos azules rodeados de arrugas que acentuaban su apariencia amigable.

_—¿Crees que necesites terapia? —había sido la línea de apertura del psicólogo._

_Tom no había esperado tal pregunta hecha directamente, y se removió en su asiento, incómodo, pensando las implicancias e intentando formular una respuesta. Los minutos se habían arrastrado con lentitud, y el doctor Salieri no dejó de mirarle, animándole a que fuera sincero._

_—Pensé que era usted el que debía decidir eso._

_Recibió una sonrisa gentil._

_—Lo haré, Tom, créeme, pero quiero saber qué piensas tú. Eso es igual de importante. —Tom se encogió de hombros y murmuró, “No lo sé”. Estaba siendo honesto. El doctor Salieri asintió—. No le has contado a nadie lo que sucedió, ¿cierto?_

_Era verdad. Indudablemente todos habían sacado sus propias conclusiones por cómo lo habían encontrado y lo que podía haberle sucedido, pero de sus labios no había brotado ni una sola palabra al respecto. Ni siquiera con Bill, con Dunja que fue la única a la que le dieron el informe médico, o con su madre con quien lloró._

_—Me atreveré a afirmarte algo, y si está mal, no tienes más que decírmelo. Más allá de la vergüenza y el dolor, hay un motivo ulterior, Tom._

_Quiso contradecirlo, montar en ira o fastidio, sin embargo, buscando dentro de su pecho tales sentimientos, no encontró más que vacío._

De ahí, el Doctor Salieri había cambiado el tono de la conversación yendo por terrenos menos sensibles, instándole a que le contara sobre la banda, sus proyectos y la relación que tenía con sus padres y hermano. Así transcurrió aquella primera hora. La segunda y tercera sesiones fueron igual de intranscendentales, mas en los últimos minutos de la cuarta, sorprendiéndose a sí mismo, había pronunciado la oración que tanto pavor le causaba:

_—Lo disfruté._

Gregor Salieri no levantó una ceja, no chasqueó la lengua ni le miró juzgándole, su ojos igual de tranquilizadores que antes, y Tom inhaló y exhaló muy hondo. Fue como si el peso que amenazaba con aplastarlo de pronto redujera un poco de tamaño.

Salió bruscamente de sus recuerdos cuando una voz le indicó que podía ingresar. Se levantó, dejando en su lugar la revista de actualidad a la que ni una mirada le había echado y abrió la puerta, entrando y cerrando detrás de sí.

—Buenos tardes, Tom —le saludó el doctor. Abandonó su lugar detrás del escritorio y le tendió la mano—. ¿Cómo has estado? —preguntó, haciéndole un gesto para que tomara asiento en el sillón y haciendo lo propio en el sofá.

Tom contestó con vaguedad, así como siempre lo hacía mientras paseaba la vista por las paredes pintadas en dos tonalidades de blanco y se detenía en las pinturas y diplomas colgados. Súbitamente cansado, apretó los párpados, pasándose los dedos por ellos y disculpándose, “He tenido una mala noche”.

—No hay problema, lo sabes. Dime cuando te sientas preparado.

—¿Sabe qué he concluido estos días? Que he perdido a Bill y no sé si pueda recuperarlo —dijo apenas acabó de hablar el psicólogo.

Lo pronunciaba en voz alta por primera vez, también por primera vez lo aceptaba. Y era cierto así como no lo era. Lo había perdido de a pocos. Al inicio había sido que Bill dejara de buscarle como si de aire se tratara, luego disminuir toda clase de contacto hasta llegar al punto en el que besarse era como una joya medio exótica.

Tenía más que decir, mucho, y el doctor Salieri lo advirtió, siendo los oídos que necesitaba y dejándole explayarse todo lo que requería; porque eso era justo lo que había ido a buscar, alguien que le escuchara con atención y sin reputar su comportamiento, no comprensión, no consuelo. Ya estaba lejos de ser un crío.

—Cuando teníamos trece años y nos odiábamos, podíamos gritarnos, pegarnos —continuó en algún momento, su mirada enfocada en un punto muerto de sus memorias—. Ahora es hasta difícil sacarle una verdadera reacción.

Y es que Bill, como arena entre los dedos, se le había escurrido partícula a partícula desde esas noches fatídicas, y estaba entrando en consternación por no tener las agallas de hacer lo que necesitaba para retenerlo antes de que fuese demasiado tarde.

***

Siete meses atrás, Tom y Bill habían discutido con alaridos y objetos volando, y tan irritado como estaba, al menor de los gemelos no le interesó que su hermano no regresara a dormir en la habitación que compartían. Apenas amaneció viajó a París a cumplir con las entrevistas y la sesión de fotos que tenía; se fue sin despedirse y permaneció dos días más de lo que debía allá, sumándose cuatro en total.

No estuvo con Tom, no lo abrazó ni lo acompañó mientras vomitaba y se lavaba furiosamente el cuerpo repetidas veces con agua hirviendo y jabón después del obligatorio examen médico.

Tom solo le había llamado una ocasión durante su ausencia y Bill, todavía molesto, no le había contestado. Sin embargo, al regresar estuvo ansioso de cariño y contacto, ignorante de todo y la razón de su pelea sepultada bajo dos metros de tierra, aspirando a que fuese como si nada hubiese pasado y retornaran a la normalidad. No fue así. Se encontró con una sombra de su hermano, una sombra cariñosa y sonriente.

Gustav fue el que le contó lo que había ocurrido. A Bill los ojos le habían ardido pero no derramó ni una sola lágrima, escuchando sin interrumpir el estado en el que Tom había sido hallado en emergencias de un hospital cualquiera.

Dos días fueron los que estuvo desaparecido.

_—¿Por qué no me dijeron nada? ¡¿Por qué no me llamaron a la puta París y me dijeron que no había rastros de mi maldito hermano?! —había gritado, explotando al fin._

_—No teníamos novedades y no queríamos que trascendiera a las noticias, lo que hubiera sido más fácil si no actuabas con normalidad y dejabas de cumplir con tus compromisos sin explicación de por medio —contestó Gustav en tono moderado—. Lo siento._

Bill comprendió. El problema fue que en lo más recóndito de su ser, no entendió nada y comenzó a encerrarse en sí mismo. No porque fuese lo más fácil sino porque sentía que ese era el castigo que merecía.

***

Bill despertó con el cuello adolorido por la mala posición en la que había quedado dormido. Miró la hora y se asombró de que la noche ya hubiera caído. Descartó el seguir leyendo el libro aburrido que Gustav le había prestado y se incorporó, estirándose y preguntándose si Tom estaría en casa. El sonido del TV proveniente de la sala disipó su duda.

—Tomi. —En respuesta, recibió una sonrisa que probó corresponder y finalizó siendo una mueca forzada que a ambos chicos les supo a bilis—. ¿Has alimentado a…?

—Sí, y también los he paseado —dijo Tom. Se referían a sus preciados perros. La sala estaba solo iluminada por la luz proveniente de la pantalla en la que se veía a Optimus Prime luchando contra Megatrón. Bill se quedó en el medio del lugar, como si no supiera bien qué hacer consigo mismo—. Está pasando Transformers, ¿no quieres verla conmigo?

Bill no quería pero se sentó al otro extremo del sillón, abrazándose las piernas. La película llegó a su fin en menos de lo que hubieran deseado. Con una charla trivial decidieron qué ordenar para comer y Tom le contó a Bill que David había llamado comunicando que las nuevas fechas del tour promocional por América para el nuevo álbum estaban fijadas.

Cualquier persona externa podría asegurar que entre ellos había una atmósfera calmada y filial, como el de dos hermanos cualquiera. El problema yacía en que Tom y Bill no habían sido “hermanos cualquiera” nunca, y estar así, envueltos en una relación que en oportunidades daba la impresión de superficial, solo hacía más ineludible el abismo casi tangible entre ellos.

—¿A dónde fuiste? —preguntó Bill. Estaban en la mesa de la cocina, un silencio pesado encima de ellos.

—Con el doctor Salieri —respondió Tom sin despegar la mirada de los palillos chinos en su mano. Bill susurró “oh” y no volvió a soltar sílaba el resto de la velada.

Si bien no mintió al decir que ya había sacado a los perros a sus paseos cotidianos, una vez que Bill comió lo que le apeteció y se encerró en su habitación, Tom cogió algo para abrigarse y le puso la cadena a uno de los canes que se hallaba despierto. Era poco probable que hubiese paparazis a la espera de obtener algo, todavía no llegaban a ese nivel de popularidad en LA, por lo que caminó hasta uno de los parques del vecindario y se sentó en una de las bancas, liberando a su mascota y sacando un cigarrillo.

Suspiró viendo el humo.

No hacía frío, no como aquella noche en la que la nieve formaba una alfombra sucia y la helada se le calaba hasta los huesos.

Había estado muy lejos del hotel y sin saber cómo regresar, perdido en una ciudad europea cuyo nombre ni siquiera podía pronunciar con facilidad y sin teléfono porque enfadado como había estado azotó la puerta del cuarto que compartía con Bill y corrió lo más ligero que pudo sin reparar en que no tenía ni idea de dónde se encontraba hasta que un copo de nieve aterrizó en su nariz y le hizo detenerse. Las calles estaban oscuras, iluminadas pobremente por faros y la gente ya no transitaba. Probó retroceder sobre sus pasos y acabó dos veces en el mismo parque.

_“Tres jodidas veces”, se había corregido mentalmente luego de dar la vuelta por una esquina y quedar frente a unos árboles y el monumento a quién sabe qué en la entrada. Árboles y estatua que empezaban a hacérsele verdaderamente odiosos._

_Soltando un bufido de frustración, se apoyó en dicho monumento, dispuesto a quedarse no más que contados minutos y andar a la deriva hasta encontrar a alguna persona amable o algún policía y contar su triste y patética situación valiéndose de su inglés o de signos. Refugió sus manos en sus bolsillos y vio las volutas de vapor saliendo de su boca._

_Cuando estaba por reemprender la marcha, un hombre pasó por la verja del parque, y al verlo, se detuvo._

_Tom lo miró con desconfianza, lo cual incrementó al escucharle hablarle en checo._

_—Soy alemán —indicó en inglés. El desconocido sonrió, mostrando sus dientes perlados perfectamente alineados._

Tom se estremeció, percatándose de que su cigarrillo estaba consumido y se enderezó, dando un silbido y poniéndole su correa de vuelta a su perro cuando se aproximó a toda carrera. De vuelta a su casa, les brindó unas caricias a sus mascotas y se dio una ducha caliente. Para cuando salió del baño encontró a Bill acostado en su cama, su cabello, que nuevamente llevaba largo, desordenado sobre la almohada y esperándole.

—¿Quieres dormir conmigo? —preguntó estático en el umbral por el temor de moverse y ahuyentar a su gemelo. Recibió una sonrisa.

—¿Puedo?

—Siempre puedes, lo sabes —contestó Tom con suavidad, y cuando dejó caer su toalla para ponerse ropa interior y sus pijamas, Bill le pidió que no lo hiciera y se acostase tal y como estaba. Lo hizo, recibiendo el cuerpo cálido y los brazos y piernas enredadas con las suyas con placidez.

—¿Me lo dirás, Tomi? —inquirió Bill en un murmullo al cabo de unos minutos. Ante la interrogante, el adormecimiento de Tom se esfumó, haciéndole tensar—. ¿Lo harás? —insistió.

La soga imaginaria alrededor de su garganta infaltablemente se hizo más estrecha y negó con la cabeza, sintiendo el mismo dolor de siempre al distinguir a su hermano alejándose levemente de su abrazo. Solo el doctor Salieri conocía los pormenores de su cautiverio, Tom no había querido compartirlos con nadie más, y durante aquellas raras oportunidades en las que Bill dejaba de sentirse culpable y le buscaba para intentar restablecer el nexo tan especial que los había unido, empezaba pidiéndole que le contara qué había sucedido. Qué le habían _hecho_ y qué no.

Tom no podía… Tal vez no _quería_.

—¿Algún día? —musitó Bill, apartándose otros centímetros más.

—Algún día —dijo, sin atreverse a salvar la distancia que se hacía cada vez más grande. «Lo prometo», añadió mentalmente. Al día siguiente, se encontró con que estaba solo en la cama y que la parte donde su gemelo había estado se hallaba fría.

***

Era una fiesta para celebrar que las ventas del nuevo álbum hubieran alcanzado un nuevo récord, muy lejos de las logradas con el anterior. En el ambiente se respiraba la alegría, el olor a nicotina, la satisfacción de estar haciendo un buen trabajo y el abundante alcohol.

—No la estás pasando bien, ¿eh? —Tom giró a ver a Georg inclinado lo suficiente para que le escuchara sobre la música. Encogió un hombro. Si quería ser franco, estaba contento como el resto pero no contaba con los ánimos de mostrarse festivo—. Tú estás aquí como una efigie, y Bill está de un lado para el otro. Cómo ha cambiado todo —comentó antes de levantarse con una sonrisilla producto de una o dos cervezas de más.

Era verdad. Su hermano estaba socializando como en pocas ocasiones, bebiendo un poco por allá con Dennis, compartiendo un cigarrillo con Natalie o conversando a gritos con Gustav. Tom sonrió al verlo así.

Se encontraban a mitad del tour promocional, en ese preciso instante en un club VIP en Río de Janeiro luego de dar un concierto frente a más de quince mil personas, su segundo show en Brasil previo a su viaje a Argentina. La estaban haciendo en grande.

Le dio un sorbo diminuto a su cóctel y sacó su teléfono, mirando la hora. No pasaban de las once de la noche y sabía que pronto debían irse a descansar;  celebraciones y millones de ventas no indicaban que su cronograma cambiaría de ser ajetreado a relajado.

—¡Tomi!

—Bill —sonrió a su gemelo que había llegado sin que lo notase y se colgaba de su brazo—, mañana tendrás resaca.

—Mañana es mañana —dijo, y acercándose a su oído después de mirar a todos lados, añadió—: ¿Quieres dormir conmigo?

«¿Quiero?». La preguntaba estaba de más. Quería, siempre quería, pero pocas oportunidades podía saber con exactitud qué implicaba Bill en ese estado. Posó disimuladamente la mano en la espalda del otro chico y le acarició. No había a quién mentirle y escoltados por un guardaespaldas emprendieron el camino al hotel. Su hermano no pudo quedarse quieto en el auto, pasando de sentarse en su regazo y regalarle besos castos en su rostro a ver por la ventana, siempre feliz.

Ya en la habitación y con la puerta cerrada, su júbilo se desinfló tal encuentro de aguja y globo.

—Sabes que te amo, ¿verdad? —murmuró luego de caer en la cama. Tom se encontraba sacándole las botas—. Porque sí lo hago.

—Lo sé, lo sé. —Si de algo tenía la certeza, era de eso. Bill levantó las caderas cuando se lo indicó, ayudándole así a que bajarle los pantalones ajustados—. ¿Quieres que te quite el maquillaje? Sé que odias amanecer con manchas.

—Sí. ¿Tú también me amas… a… a pesar… de todo?

—Siempre, Bill —respondió, arrodillándose en el colchón para mirarle directamente a los ojos. El otro chico suspiró contento.

Encontrar la crema adecuada más algodón no fue tarea fácil en el neceser con muchos compartimientos y abarrotado de tubos, lociones y envases tan parecidos unos con los otros. Una vez que se deshizo de hasta lo último de rímel, hizo que Bill se quitara su camiseta impregnada de olor a cigarrillos y lo arropó para ir a cepillarse los dientes y ponerse pijamas. Luego se tendió al costado y lo abrazó, el cansancio haciéndole caer fácilmente en los brazos de Morfeo.

Pero esa noche no sería como las otras, apacibles sin ningún sueño relevante, y unas horas después de apoyar la cabeza en la almohada y posar el brazo derecho en la cintura de Bill, apegándose a él, imágenes que eran recuerdos le asaltaron.

_Como si inesperadamente el oxígeno llegara a sus pulmones, Tom despertó de golpe. La luz cegadora le hizo cerrar los ojos, y por instinto, igual que lo había hecho todas las veces previas en las que había recuperado la conciencia, movió los brazos sin mucha esperanza de encontrarlos libres. Para su estupefacción, no había nada sujetándole._

_—Iré a llamar al doctor —oyó una voz femenina._

_No dijo nada. Con lentitud, acostumbró a sus ojos a la claridad. Estaba en un hospital, el olor a limpio, analgésicos y enfermedad era inconfundible; no sabía cómo había llegado ahí. Cuando el médico llegó le hizo preguntas en inglés como si se acordaba quién era y si sabía dónde estaba._

_—Hace pocas horas fuiste ingresado —le explicó el hombre canoso con una planilla en las manos mientras una enfermera comprobaba sus signos vitales—. Aparte de los cardenales pronunciados en tus muñecas y…_

_Tom no quiso saber más, confundido por el inglés con fuerte acento europeo y con migraña, y se quedó como en trance hasta que llegó Dunja, y le musitó, “Dunnie, quiero irme” con lasitud. Las manos no dejaban de retemblarle y el asco estaba instalado como una piedra gigantesca en su estómago._

_—Te he traído un teléfono, como querías —dijo Dunja, dejando el objeto en la mesa al lado de la cama—, pero antes de llamar debes comer algo si no quieres que te pongan una sonda —condicionó con mucha gentileza_

_Bill no sabía nada. A continuación de preguntar cuándo podía irse y dejar en claro que no hablaría con la policía, Tom había preguntado por su hermano. Con un suspiro, miró la ensalada que tenía delante y las papas fritas, y masticó con lentitud un bocado y dejó caer sus párpados. Estaba exhausto, pero no por la falta de alimentos, y se quedó quieto hasta que, pensando que dormía, Dunja apartó la comida y salió del cuarto con sigilo._

_Apenas la puerta fue cerrada, se hizo del teléfono y marcó un número que se sabía de memoria. Quería,_ necesitaba _a Bill. Fueron tres las timbradas antes de que lo mandaran al buzón de voz y, sintiéndose peor que antes, lanzó el móvil al suelo._

—Es una pesadilla. Tomi, despierta —escuchó susurrar a alguien, alguien que conocía muy bien. Las imágenes de él encogido en posición fetal desaparecieron como en un espiral, y despertó, pestañeando seguido y viendo dónde se hallaba. Bill estaba a su lado—. ¿Mal sueño? —murmuró.

—No me contestaste —dijo Tom con la voz igual de baja. Se pasó la palma de la mano con fatiga por sus ojos y descubrió sin sorpresa que se encontraban húmedos—. Te llamé cuando más necesitaba de ti y tú no atendiste.

Bill abrió a boca y la cerró seguidamente, sin replicarle, y distinto a lo que hubiera previsto, no se fue corriendo sino que le rodeó con sus brazos balbuceando “lo sé”. Tom se dejó hacer, disfrutando del confort y dejando que poco a poco fueran palideciendo las sensaciones negativas y el mal sabor. El resentimiento.

Porque si bien Bill no atendió su teléfono ni le consoló cuando quería morirse de la vergüenza y la repugnancia durante la evaluación médica, ni le ayudó a lavarse cada vestigio de caricias extrañas sobre la piel con agua demasiado caliente, estuvo ahí cuando le entregaron los resultados de las pruebas de ETS, lo acompañó a contarle a su mamá que había estado secuestrado dos días y, en especial, fue él quien mandó a todos a la mierda cuando intentaron convencerlo de presentar una denuncia.

—¿No estamos tan mal como creemos? —preguntó Bill, apartándose el cabello de la cara cuando Tom se separó y sonrió escuálidamente ante su cuestionamiento.

—No lo estamos ni lo estaremos porque nos tenemos el uno al otro.

—¿Me… lo dirás? ¿Ahora sí? —La frágil sonrisa de Tom se congeló—. Ni sé por qué sigo insistiendo —dijo Bill exhalando y poniéndose en pie—. Dentro de dos horas tenemos que tomar el vuelo —agregó echándole una ojeada al reloj de la mesa de noche.

—Bill, detente —pidió.

El mencionado lo hizo, interrumpiendo su caminata hacia el baño y girando la cabeza, esperando. Tom se levantó y fue hacia él, abrazándole por detrás y sumergiendo su nariz en su cabello que todavía olía a la noche anterior.

—¿Tomi?

—En casa. Hablaremos de eso cuando estemos en casa. Tienes mi palabra.

***

_—Te dejaré cerca en un hospital y haré una llamada para avisar de tu paradero —escuchó una la voz masculina se le hizo lejana, muy pétrea. Tom se revolvió, advirtiendo que tenía ropa aunque sus pies estaban descalzos y tenía frío. Sus manos se hallaban libres y dolía cada rincón del cuerpo—. Sabes que nunca podrás ubicarnos para venganza o entregarnos a la ley, ¿verdad, pequeña presa?, nuestro club es demasiado grande y con influencias como para eso._

_Tom no pensaba en nada. Quería dormir… No, dormir no. Quería ver a Bill. Tener la seguridad de que volvería a verlo y todo sería como antes. Jadeó al ser movido con brusquedad por el auto en movimiento._

_—Cállate —murmuró._

_—Qué agallas las tuyas —pronunció luego de una risa parca—. Por mi experiencia puedo decirte que solo dos clases de personas tienen esa resistencia…_

_—Cállate —volvió a decir. Su cabeza le explotaba exacerbada por el ruido del tránsito y su ansiedad. Su agotamiento, su ira encapsulada, la sensación de manos y lenguas. La suciedad._

_La risa sin vida no volvió a ser repetida, en vez de eso sintió un sabor amargo en la boca y la orden “trágala” que acató cuando su cuello fue sujetado, la amenaza de dejarlo sin oxígeno presente._

_—Como te digo, dos clases de personas. Sospecho que eres de los que tienen a alguien que depende de ellos aguardando su regreso; lo he visto en madres, no en… Qué más da, pequeña presa. Retorna a lo que debas, que nosotros te hemos succionado tu misma esencia y solo eres restos que la persona a la que tanto añoras no va a querer._

Al Tom enfrentar por primera vez a Bill después de que Gustav le contara rompiendo la promesa que le había hecho hacer, supo que ese hombre de pesadilla había estado equivocado: hubo brazos abiertos que le recibieron con calidez, desesperación. Sin rechazo por lo que había atravesado. La seguridad de que eventualmente dejarían de ser como nubes dispersas, perdidas en la inmensidad de un cielo oscuro, se sembró en su alma.

***

El mini-tour promocional había sido un éxito rotundo y tenían unas semanas antes de emprender la gira por varios puntos de Europa. Tokio Hotel estaba consiguiendo entrar en los charts más prestigiosos y hasta se voceaba una nominación para los Grammy.

Pero Tom, cansándose de retrasar el entrar a su habitación lo más que podía, sabía que todo aquello, la fama, los aplausos y fanatismo quedaban relegados cuando volteaban la mirada hacia el interior de su burbuja, hacia lo que verdaderamente tenía importancia. Dio unas cuantas vueltas por su alcoba acomodando la ropa de su valija hasta que se rindió y se sentó en su cama después de sacar un objeto de su velador.

Era una cadena de plata y oro con tejido chino que Bill le había regalado en su segundo viaje fuera de Alemania, comprada con la primera cantidad grande de dinero que habían recibido. La había encontrado de casualidad dos meses atrás, refundida entre sus cosas personales.

Tragó en seco y sabiendo que debía empezar por algo, controló el temblor de sus manos y se colocó la cadena, deteniéndose a observarla. Su mente multiplicaba por un millón el peso que prácticamente no sentía en la piel, un rechazo que había nacido gracias a que después de un golpe que lo había dejado sin sentido despertó en una mazmorra con los brazos sujetos por encima de su cabeza con gruesas cadenas. Sus ropas habían seguido intactas, solo sin su bandana, y la confusión, el miedo le había hecho gritar desgarrándose la garganta todo lo pudo.

Los ladridos de sus perros le alertaron del retorno de Bill y salió a recibirlo.

—¿Cómo te fue en la reunión con los de Gucci? —quiso saber al llegar a la cocina y ver a su hermano tomando agua y viendo qué había de comer en el congelador.

—Debemos ir de compras. —Eso significaba: “debes mandar a Annie de compras”, y Tom asintió. Bill le dio otro sobo a su vaso y sonrió—. Llegó un momento en el que pensé en irme de ahí alegando que tenía encima doce horas de viaje pero me controlé y…

—¿Y?

—Excluyendo unos detalles que tienen que ser pulidos, es más que seguro que seré el rostro principal de la campaña de verano —anunció. La sonrisa que curvaba sus labios disminuyó considerablemente al fijarse que en la muñeca de Tom estaba la cadena—. Hace años que no te veía con eso puesto, pensé que lo habías perdido.

—Fue un regalo tuyo —dijo por toda explicación, encogiendo un hombro. Estaba implicando un _jamás lo perdería porque tú me lo diste._ Bill lo contempló con intensidad por un segundo—. Acomodé todo lo de tu equipaje.

—¿Ah sí? Supongo que es por eso no te has cambiado ni has dormido.

—En parte —respondió Tom cambiando su peso de uno de sus pies al otro. No sabía cómo comenzar—. Tenemos que hablar, mientras antes, mejor —añadió tragando duro.

—Lo sé —dijo Bill, dejando su vaso en el fregadero y ladeando el cuerpo lo suficiente para acariciar la cabeza de uno de sus perros—, y lo haremos. Mañana. Estoy extenuado y solo… solo… —No fue imperioso que se extendiera más para que Tom comprendiera.

Al llegar, Bill había contado únicamente con el tiempo para cambiarse de atavío y maquillarse, pero incluso si en su rostro con base no se evidenciaba lo agotado que estaba, le bastaba verle los ojos, estudiar sus movimientos y la forma en la que hablaba.

—Mañana —estuvo de acuerdo, no porque quisiera sino porque eso era lo que necesitaba Bill. La soga en su garganta debía ser quitada apresuradamente una vez que había decidido que no podía seguir ahí.

—¿Te bañas conmigo?

La sorpresa invadió cada célula de Tom.

Ver a Bill desnudo luego mucho fue revitalizante en algún sentido. Era estúpido de su parte considerar que grandes cambios hubieran podido ocurrir en un cuerpo que conocía de palmo a palmo y que había recorrido innumerable veces de principio a fin, de extremo a extremo. En los nueve meses que habían transcurrido desde que sus mundos habían sido remecidos habían tenido intimidad una sola vez, Bill demasiado ebrio, Tom demasiado excitado. La mañana siguiente había sido de pesadilla.

—Te ves bien, Bill —susurró. El agua caliente formaba vaho en la puerta de vidrio transparente, el ambiente era enloquecedor, y solo quería estirar las manos y tocar la piel blanca del estómago de Bill y con leve sombra de músculos y vellos.

—Tú también, Tomi.

Fue en una fracción de segundo en el que la decisión de salvar la barrera irreal que los separaba fue tomada. Se acoplaron debajo del chorro de agua, las trenzas de Tom mojándose, el maquillaje no sacado de Bill corriéndose.

—Te extraño tanto que duele —balbuceó Bill, su ansia manifestándose en lo duro que estaba y en cómo se abrazaba al talle de Tom, sus uñas clavándose en su espalda.

—¿Por qué ahora?

Haber pasado de un Bill normal a la vista de todos pero apático y triste en el plano más personal que rehuía de besos y toques el noventa y ocho por ciento de las ocasiones a ese que parecía querer fundirse con él, meterse debajo de sus tejidos, tenía su estómago hechos nudos dolorosos. Tom tenía que saber antes de dar otro paso, _debía_ saber que Bill no se arrepentiría.

—Porque me lo dirás todo —contestó con sencillez.

—Te dije que te lo iba a contar hace semanas, cuando estábamos en Brasil.

—Pero ahora tengo la certeza de que sí lo harás —dijo Bill, cerrando la ducha y pasándose la mano por el rostro para quitar las gotas de agua que resbalaban por sus mejillas—. No va a ser agradable, ¿crees que no estoy consciente de eso? Es… es más que probable que acabe llorando y queriendo lanzarme al mar con una roca atada a los pies.

Era una broma ácida que a Tom le sentó como un derechazo en la mandíbula.

—No hables así —pidió con dureza, separándose y sintiendo que la piel se le escarapelaba ante la falta de la fuente de calor que representaba Bill, quien salvó el paso que había retrocedido, volviéndose a apiñar contra él.

—Lo siento. —Sus ojos brillaban acuosos—. Quiero esto ahora para darme fuerzas. ¿Suena retorcido? Quizá, pero…

El camino del baño hacia la habitación de Bill era corto y dejaron sus pies marcados como huellas húmedas en la alfombra. Tom dejó que su hermano lo empinara en la cama, que, sin reservas, repartiera cuantiosos besos en su cuello, en su pecho, que descendiera por su estómago y buscando su mirada, abriera sus piernas y le lamiera la piel sensible de sus testículos con énfasis sin ir hacia el norte o hacia el sur. El acto era íntimo, y después de tanto, para Tom fue sorpresivo, dejándole dividido entre gemir o huir hacia el otro lado de la habitación.

—Dime que quieres que siga —pidió Bill, rompiendo el contacto visual, su aliento tibio causando ramalazos de excitación.

—Sigue.

Bill siguió. Los malos recuerdos de aquella fatídica noche no invadían la mente de Tom pero sí le embargaba la melancolía de hasta qué nivel Bill y él se habían alejado, centímetro a centímetro pero inexorablemente. Con los ojos nublados por el placer, sin meditarlo se llevó la mano hacia el rostro en un intento de sofocar los ruidos que abandonaban sus labios sin su permiso, provocando con esto que se acordarse de la cadena que estaba puesta en su muñeca.

—Bill —jadeó. No fue escuchado por el otro chico que estaba concentrado en relajar su garganta, en hacer los trucos que sabía que le gustaba—. Bill —insistió.

—¿Qué pasa?

—N-no no _puedo._

La decepción fue visible en aquel rostro igual al suyo en un tácito “¿ni por mí?” que su estómago se volvió del tamaño de una nuez, y viendo cómo los ojos de su hermano se humedecían, lo atrajo hacia él para abrazarlo. «Todo por ti», pensó, lo aceptó por millonésima vez desde que siendo un adolescente había comprendido que en una balanza Bill iba a ganarle a cualquiera, incluidos sus propios familiares y amigos más próximos, incluido el mundo y todos sus habitantes. Ahora que era un adulto esa conclusión solo tenía más peso y certidumbre.

Al abrazo se había transformado en un desesperado vaivén de caderas en busca de fricción y cuando una mano rodeó su erección, se forzó a dejarse llevar. Ignoró lo que representaba el peso inexistente de la cadena en su muñeca y buscó los labios de Bill para besarlos, sin embargo, el beso no duró más allá de unos instantes de lamidas y mordidas torpe porque de pronto se hallaba solo en la cama.

—¿Qué pasa? —inquirió, siguiendo con la mirada los movimientos de Bill desnudo, excitado, caminando hacia el buró en el que estaba depositado uno de sus bolsos, el que había usado en el último trayecto del viaje. Preguntaba aunque lo sabía muy bien. La mirada que antes le había cuestionado implícitamente si haría todo por él, cuando volvió a cruzarse con esta, ahora quiso obtener el permiso—. Ven aquí.

—Si no quieres…

—Bill —silenció. El preservativo y el lubricante que cayeron sin gracia en el colchón le hicieron sonreír débilmente, gesto que no desapareció en cuanto un peso no tan ligero le aplastó con cuidado, haciéndole suspirar—. Te amo —murmuró. Seguiría cediendo hasta el final, estaba consciente de eso.

Sus palabras paralizaron al otro un microsegundo, no más. Habían pasado mucho sin tener sexo, había pasado muchísimo más desde que Tom había estado en esa posición, pero a cada roce se concentró en los ojos de Bill emitiendo una preocupación y cariño que se dejaban percibir como cálidos mimos, llenos de ternura, en contraposición de las sensaciones que sentía en sus partes bajas, la invasión de dedos cubiertos de la sustancia resbalosa, y besos secos depositados en sus clavículas, mejillas, cuello.

 Entender el porqué estaba consintiendo la inseguridad y el egoísmo de su gemelo de querer _sentirlo_ suyo antes de que pudiese revelarle cuánto había mantenido en planos alejados, fue lo que ayudó cuando los tres dedos en su interior se retiraron. Lo que sobrevino no fue lo que esperaba.

—No tienes que hacerlo.

La pequeña cadena que estaba en su muñeca fue sacada con delicadeza por dedos trémulos y los besos ahora pasaron a ser dejados en sus muñecas, en ambas.

—No soy ningún tonto —dijo Bill sin detenerse—. Sé que no fue coincidencia que dejaras de usarla cuando te pasó… _eso_. Imagino que tiene que ver que justo hoy te la hayas puesto. Estás dándome lo que quiero pero no tienes que sacrificarte así a este extremo.

Algunas cosas que decía su gemelo tenían razón, otras no, sin embargo, Tom se detuvo en que, al menos en parte, Bill tuviese noción de lo que no había querido contarle. La cadenita fue olvidada entre los cobertores, lejos, y quedó callado; replicar estaría de más, estaba establecido que había sido una declaración que no admitía negaciones vanas. Y así como no replicó, también se guardó la petición de no usar preservativos, inclusive si las razones eran reales y le hacían sentir diminuto. Romper su exclusividad había sido una medida desesperada e insufrible tomada en una discusión que los había dejado a ambos como meras sombras malhumoradas por días, lo cual había empeorado cuando fue evidente que Bill, furioso, herido, había empleado la carta blanca que tenía.

Lo había hecho unas escasas oportunidades más, Tom lo sabía, a diferencia de él que a nada más probar un beso ajeno sintió que el alcohol que había consumido en cantidades industriales se le subió a la boca. Estaban hechos de diferente madera, por más que sus formas fuesen idénticas.

—Mírame, Tom, quiero que estés aquí —pidió Bill con suavidad. Se encontraba arrodillado entre sus piernas y tenía una mano en su sexo, preparado para dirigirlo a su interior.

—¿A dónde podría irme? —sonrió y recibió una caricia en los costados, demasiado ligera para causarle cosquillas.

—Sé que lejos de mí jamás. —Pudo distinguir la hesitación en el tono, independientemente de la afirmación en sí, y su sonrisa cobró un poco de brío.

El dolor fue muy de segundo plano para prestarle verdadera atención, hacer un mohín o sonido delatador. Bill le observaba, milímetro a milímetro, más concentrado en sus expresiones que en el esfuerzo que le estaba costando ir despacio. Disponiéndose de antemano a lo que iba a sentir, Tom lo haló de su talle, completando su unión sin demoras y haciéndolos jadear al unísono.

***

Cuando despertó, Bill tenía el rostro apoyado en una mano y delineaba sus facciones con las yemas de los dedos. Se removió, intentando acostumbrar sus ojos a la luz y ahogó un bostezo, rascándose la frente y sintiendo que todo marchaba de maravillas. La realidad le golpeó con brusquedad cuando fue objeto de un abrazo tal vez demasiado estrecho y el cabello de su hermano cepilló su nariz, provocándole ganas de estornudar.

—Desayunemos, ¿está bien?

Esas ganas de retrasar lo inevitable le hizo suspirar. Por otro lado, su estómago se sentía vacío y sabía que estar desnudo mientras hablaba de aquello podría causarle la infantil sensación de vulnerabilidad.

Dieron de comer a sus perros, Tom les dio una promesa de sacarlos a pasear esa noche y los encerraron en el patio trasero. El desayuno fue simple, su cocina tan carente de provisiones como el día anterior porque Annie no aparecería hasta la tarde y ya no podían salir por su cuenta a algún supermercado sin correr el riesgo de ser vistos y que sus fotos plagaran el internet en cuestión de horas. En acuerdo no hablado se sentaron en la sala, cada uno con su taza de café cargado recién hecho, y el TV puesto en un E!, el último canal que había sido visto antes de ser apagado.

—Hoy no tenemos pendientes urgentes, ¿o sí? —Tom sabía horas, lugares y detalles de lo que debían hacer y lo que no, maniático y perfeccionista como era; lo que ansiaba era romper el mutismo. “No” fue lo que obtuvo de respuesta—. Uhm, verdad, verdad —prolongó las sílabas, cavilando con premura qué más decir. Sin poder concluir algo, el espacio en el que estaba sentado a sus anchas se vio invadido por Bill que había depositado su taza en la mesita de café y le tomó de las mejillas para que le enfrentara.

—No vas a omitir nada, prométemelo.

—Te lo prometo —dijo. Hubo un beso breve y seco en la comisura de sus labios y así, presto como se había acercado, Bill se apartó.

La voz de Ryan Seacrest proveniente de la TV y un ladrido de unos de sus perros le distrajeron, haciéndole primero darle un vistazo al plasma y luego a la puerta que conducía al patio, siéndole difícil aplacar su deseo de ir a ver qué pasaba. Bill se limitó a retomar su taza de café y darle sorbos, mirando en blanco la pantalla. Tom sentía las palmas húmedas y sus latidos eran tan marcados que podía contarlos. ¿Cómo comenzar? ¿Precisar directa y todo lo imperturbablemente posible qué y cómo?

—Cuando desperté estaba oscuro —dijo.

Hizo una pausa, su cuello demasiado tenso para girar hacia su hermano, sus manos duras sujetando la loza como si fuera un salvavidas. Toda su estancia en ese cuarto sombrío con fuerte olor a humedad, sus brazos no dejaron de estar atrapados por encima de su cabeza en cadenas que no habían cedido ni un poco ante sus constantes tirones iniciales y su boca no fue amordazada para acallarlo, aunque poco bullicio pudo producir una vez que el extraño del parque apareció y le forzó a tomar una píldora.

_—Créeme que va a hacer mucho mejor así —le había dicho con suave tono aterciopelado, su mano alrededor de su cuello haciéndole difícil que llegara oxígeno a su cerebro y su aliento mentolado directamente en su nariz—. Para ti y para nosotros. Estarás dócil y, quién sabe, disfrutarás._

_La pastilla se sintió como una piedra arenosa en su garganta seca por tanto gritar y cuando el extraño tuvo la certeza de que la había tragado, le soltó, dejándole respirar a bocanadas y toser. No supo cuánto tardó el narcótico en hacer efecto pero entre el pánico que se había multiplicado por mil y la mirada impasible que no le abandonaba, sus labios parecieron pegados con adhesivo._

—No vi caras, fueron muy cuidadosos con eso —continuó, compeliendo a los recuerdos a esfumarse—, y aparte del hombre que me encontré en el parque y me dio el golpe para dejarme aturdido, no podría reconocer a nadie por más que me lo cruzase por la calle.

—¿Caras? ¿Fueron más de una persona? —Bill se había volteado con violencia, sus ojos abiertos de par en par.

—No conté cuántos. —No había podido, demasiadas manos y caricias, demasiadas voces, risas y susurros—. El que sí vi, él era… —Tom enmudeció, tragando saliva duro—. Tenía mucha fuerza, debía tenerla para hacerme perder la conciencia en plena calle y cargarme hacia donde fuera, ¿uh?

Los dientes perlados de la sonrisa que le había dado poniéndolo receloso, sus facciones finas y sus ojos grises le habían perseguido las semanas siguientes con rigor, sobresaltándose por cada hombre ario con barba como si fuese viva imagen de su captor y solo siendo capaz de encontrar alivio en la compañía de Bill.

—Estuve drogado la mayoría de tiempo, en un estado en el que pasaba con mucha facilidad de la ensoñación a la realidad —Tom se miró las manos, los dedos—. No hubo maltrato —intentó sonreír, pero sus labios se negaron a colaborar—, al menos no propiamente dicho. Sabes que no estuve lastimado más allá de mis muñecas y la concusión en la cabeza por el golpe.

Desde el jardín trasero habían vuelto a escuchar un ladrido solitario y el sonido de la TV se había reducido a ser un murmullo bajo al que no le prestaban atención. En el mutismo de ambos, que poco a poco fue prologándose cada vez más, Bill se hizo del control y apagó el aparato, tornándolo todo silencio.

Tom tomó una bocanada de aire como si quisiera infundirse de valentía, sin embargo, en vez de empezar a hablar enseguida, lo que hizo fue encogerse en el sillón.

—Me has dicho mucho ya —pronunció Bill. Él se sentía cansado, como si hubiese estado días enteros sin dormir y Tom se veía vulnerable, eso sin ni siquiera haber llegado a la parte más relevante—. Si quieres lo dejamos aquí y podríamos…

—No —negó con una firmeza que sorprendió tanto a su hermano como a él. Había empezado a escarbar en la herida, solo quedaba continuar haciéndolo hasta mostrar qué tan profunda era para que la cicatrización fuese genuina y así poder seguir hacia delante.

Enderezó la columna y viró el cuerpo hacia Bill, a sabiendas de que era mejor encararlo y ver sus reacciones. Cada uno estaba a un extremo del sillón, y a pesar de que quiso salvar esa distancia, no lo vio apropiado. Se restringió de tomar más aire y cerró y abrió los puños un par de veces.

—Me gustó.

—¿Qué?

—Me gustó —se repitió, prácticamente juntando las sílabas. Los ojos de Bill eran como dardos que parecían que le penetraban hasta el alma, lo cual, lastimosamente, no pasaba de ser una impresión errónea. Porque si fuese de tal modo sabría qué tantos niveles tenía su afirmación, lo complicado que era—. Quiero que me escuches.

—¿Te gustó que te violaran? —La palabra, ese gigantesco término con “v” que no había sido expresado más que a espaldas de Tom, retembló en el ambiente, contundente. Crudo.

Tom resopló bajito y se pasó la mano por el cabello, el modo en el que los ojos de Bill disparaban dagas de incredulidad e ira clavándosele en el alma. Hablar no estaba siendo algo sencillo, pero se daba cuenta cuánto la terapia había ayudado; abrirse así días después de lo ocurrido lo hubiese reducido al mismo montón de músculos y huesos con el estómago revuelto y anclado a recuerdos vívidos.

—Era como estar pisando nubes —dijo. No se oía frágil; todo lo contrario, y quizá eso fue lo único que evitó que Bill le interrumpiera vociferando—. Jodidas nubes de algodón.

—No estás teniendo sentido, Tom.

Era verdad. Debía dejar de irse por las ramas. Se acercó levemente a Bill, lo suficiente para que estuviera al alcance de su mano si estiraba el brazo pero sin entrometerse en su espacio personal.

—¿Sabes por qué no quise contarte? Porque sentía vergüenza, y no tanto por lo que me había pasado sino porque dentro de mí estaba la horrorosa certeza de que mi cuerpo lo disfrutó.

Hizo un alto para ordenar sus ideas y continuar. Vio cómo Bill abría la boca y con un gesto tajante le hizo guardar silencio. Tom sabía que la sensación de estar trasmitiendo más información de la que estaba expresando era falsa y que debía seguir siendo igual de directo por más devastador que fuera. Sin premeditarlo, se acercó otro poco.

—Sé que fue por las drogas y porque dentro de todo ellos no estaban buscando hacerme daño…

—Fuiste su juguete sexual —intervino Bill, microscópico. Su ira seguía ahí, esperando a ser liberada sin pretextos, podía percibirla.

Era incapaz de entender. Tom, en su lugar, tampoco lo haría. De nuevo, así como morbosamente lo había hecho varias oportunidades, pensó en cómo podría haber sido si su hermano hubiese sido la presa que cayó entre los colmillos de esa gente. Y no era necesario recapacitarlo demasiado para llegar a la conjetura que sabía que era la correcta: el caos. Maldito caos que los hubiera destrozado a ambos. Bill era el más fuerte, por eso había podido sobrellevarlo, quizá no de la manera más sana ni adecuada, o sin deterioro de por medio, sin embargo… Él en esa posición de “espectador”, volverse loco de dolor y furia sin retorno sonaba corto.

—Sí fui su juguete sexual —asintió.

—Y eso te gustó. —De principio, haber recibido esa afirmación había sido como un puntapié dado con nervio de acero en su estómago. Ahora asemejaba más a recibir cubetas de agua helada, bastante esclarecedor, no por eso agradable. Bill levantó temblorosamente una mano hacia Tom, y la estrujó.

No, no entendía, pero quería hacerlo.

Tom se vio a sí mismo inmovilizado, drogado, jadeante. Encima, abajo, a la derecha y la izquierda un monstruo de mil cabezas y manos, y placer. Placer en un estado arrebatador y puro. Una sinfonía de sonidos, caricias y sensualidad cuyo papel estelar lo tenía él, como si cada milímetro de piel estuviera recibiendo la atención de la que era objeto con alegre abandono, dejándose hacer mientras el estupefaciente hacía su trabajo de mantenerlo liviano. Ávido.

—La terapia me ayudó a comprender que nada de lo que me hicieron fue a voluntad, y por eso mismo, aunque tuviera grabado con fuego lo “bien que me sentí” —Tom hizo comillas en el aire, separando su mano y luego reposándola en el sillón, como si no pudiese restablecer el contacto— no era una cuestión que dependiera de mí. Que en vez de sentirme culpable, debía lidiar con eso, aceptarlo y dejarlo estar pero sabiendo su origen y por qué no debía causarme conflicto… —Dejó escapar aire con lentitud de sus labios entreabiertos, cansado—. Fue un proceso largo.

—Del que no me dejaste tomar parte.

—No pude —dijo haciendo caso omiso al ligero dejo de resentimiento—. Quise hacerlo numerosas veces pero el temor a que te limitaras a juzgarme fue superior.

Bill había estado a punto de hacerlo, o más bien, lo había hecho.

—Es que… —Calló, se pasó los dedos por el puente de la nariz, y los segundos transcurrieron sin que se percataran de ellos.

El abrazo y el súbito beso que siguieron fueron sorpresivos para los dos, hasta para Bill quien había sido quien los inició impulsivamente. Al comienzo el acercamiento estuvo plagado de extraña posesión pero poco a poco fue disminuyendo hasta tornarse en ternura y necesidad. Cuando lo finalizó, tan ágil como lo había empezado, se resbaló hasta que dejó apoyada la cabeza en el pecho de Tom, un oído justo encima de su corazón.

—No me estás dando lo suficiente —susurró. Había pasado por una marejada de emociones destructivas, sin embargo, tenía que recibir el golpe de gracia.

—Te doy todo siempre, lo sabes. —Sin querer, una risita agridulce brotó desde la garganta de Bill por la connotación sexual que fue lo suficientemente estúpido de sacar de la oración.

—Detalles —volvió a susurrar, cerrando los ojos y centrándose en el loco compás que estaba llevando los latidos de Tom. Otra vez se hallaba dejándose llevar por su egoísmo y por lo que necesitaba—. _Lo_ siento _tanto_. No te contesté cuando me llamaste porque estaba enfadado como un puto crío. —Bill sorbió lágrimas que no estaban ahí y resbaló una mano hacia debajo de la camiseta del otro, contentándose con rozar su piel cálida.

—No llores —rogó. Pero era por gusto, nadie lloraba.

—Por favor.

Tom acarició el cabello de su hermano, pasó los dedos por entre las hebras con parsimonia. No podía precisar pormenores pero Bill quería lo que pudiera darle, sin interesar lo intrascendente. Ahondó en sus recuerdos difusos, buscando qué compartirle; no hallar demasiado en concreto exceptuando su última memoria, la más clara, hizo que el sabor agrio en su paladar prosperara.

—Una mujer me susurró que era el mejor bocado que había tenido antes de colgarse a mis caderas, ayudada por detrás por alguien a quien solamente le vi las manos. Me veían como un pedazo de carne que les pertenecía. La, la —dudó; Bill seguía en su misma posición— la fiesta sexual giraba en torno a los que estábamos  pero los gemidos provenían de todas direcciones. Cuando un grupo terminaba luego de lo que parecía una eternidad, me aseaban y me daban otra pastilla. El tiempo dejó de pasar, parecía detenido.

La bilis se le había subido a la lengua y sabía nauseabundo.

—Estamos aquí, y te amo —dijo Bill. No añadió más.

—Olía bien, como a velas aromáticas y, y no sé —suspiró—. Estuvieron presentes hombres y mujeres, y ninguna parte de mí quedó sin ser tocada. ¿Fue una suerte que no fuera virgen? —ofreció sin verdadero atisbo de diversión, su boca curva.

—Esos hijos de puta, si solo pudiera… Oh, Tomi…

—No, no _Tomi_ —refutó apaciblemente—. Lo que no te mata, te hace más fuerte, ¿no lo coreaba siempre el abuelo?

—Sí, para justificar que fumara como chimenea y que no cuidara la dieta.

Compartieron una sonrisa apenas invisible. Bill se enderezó y puso las manos en las mejillas de Tom. Bastó un parpadeo para que su mirada acuosa dejase escapar una lágrima que viajó hasta perderse en su ropa.

Era _ahora_ , ahora y siempre.

_Tom pestañeó seguido, intentando ensamblar en un todo las piezas dispersas que disponía, como recuerdos vagos y sensaciones sobrecogedoras. No estaba reducido a ser una masa sensible, pero sin haber comido o dormido apropiadamente por casi dos días, no tenía fuerzas. El desconocido le contemplaba, sus ojos grises, su olor a limpio y fresco introduciéndose en sus fosas nasales._

_—Eres famoso, uh, fuiste reconocido por uno de los huéspedes. Tom Kaulitz —pronunció, sonriendo, enajenado—, con que así te llamas._

_Por un segundo perdido, Tom no supo qué tan cierto era eso, pero finalmente reconoció su propio nombre. Se acordó de su secuestro, de la vida que tenía, de sus padres y de la banda, Georg, Gustav; de Bill, su hermano gemelo._

_—Bill —jadeó. Haló de las cadenas sin conseguir agitarlas y sintió arcadas secas que le hicieron bajar la cabeza. No tenía nada que arrojar del estómago y el dolor de las contracciones producidas por el asco, el miedo que sin narcóticos volví a irrumpir en cada tejido, empeoró todo._

_—Me pregunto si sabes lo afortunado que eres al marcharte tan pronto —se estaba acercando a la vez que hablaba, inafectado de lo perdido que lucía—. Hubiésemos podido estar juntos por quién sabe cuánto._

¿Juntos? _Descartó eso con prisa. Le dejarían irse, la pesadilla concluiría. El hombre agarró su barbilla, le pasó los pulgares y le besó la frente, luego la punta de la nariz y afiló los ojos, escrutando sus labios. El grito que Tom tenía aprisionado en su garganta se negó a ser soltado y miles de emociones desagradables burbujeaban en su interior sin encontrar vía de escape._

_—Es una lástima —agregó, y le besó, mordisqueando su piercing. La mano que tenía en su mejilla reptó con celeridad hacia su vientre y se cerró en torno a su sexo. Más que corrientes eléctricas de excitación, hubo aversión—. ¿Te me quieres hacer el rebelde? —se mofó al percatarse de la expresión que tenía—. Vas a darme absolutamente todo lo que quiera de ti._

_—No —y lo dijo porque era falso. Su parte física no era_ todo _. El_ todo _le pertenecía a Bill._

No podía saber con exactitud lo que evidenciaba su fisonomía pero bastó verse reflejado en la mirada de Bill. Una mezcla de sentimientos tal que era utópico tratar de diseccionarlos; había entregado lo que podía de sus memorias, cada resquicio y fibra, y era suficiente. Selló la revelación murmurando, “no hay más que decir”.

El resto del día pasó como irreal.

Annie apareció a hacer la limpieza y las compras, siendo la sombra eficiente y callada que siempre era y por la cual la apreciaban tanto, dándole una confianza que contadísimas personas tenían de su parte en ese lado del continente. Ordenaron comida cuando anochecía y sacaron a pasear a sus mascotas en dos tandas sin hablar demasiado o ir más allá de tratar asuntos intrascendentales. Esa noche durmieron en mutuo acuerdo tácito en la cama de Tom, que de ahí en adelante se convertiría en _su_ cama, desnudos, _muy_ juntos, y Bill sollozó sin lágrimas.

No purgaría sus culpas tan apresurado como Tom se había sacado la soga del cuello que amenazaba con estrangularlo.

Pero.

***

Se sentía cansado, agotado de lidiar con los medios, estresado por los continuos conciertos y presentaciones. Amaba el ritmo, su vida en general, cierto, pero nada evitaba que su cuerpo, y de vez en cuando su ánimo, le rindiera cuentas por el constante ajetreo. Bill se quitó las botas al sentarse en su cama y casi pudo resoplar de satisfacción por la sensación de libertad. Escuchó una risa grave y fuerte desde el piso inferior acompañada de un coro de ladridos e instintivamente sonrió. Fue hacia su clóset que más parecía un pequeño cuarto adjunto y se quitó uno a uno sus accesorios. Al sentir suaves masajes en sus hombros no giró, sabiendo a quién pertenecían esas manos.

—Moriré joven por el cansancio —suspiró teatralmente.

—La reina del drama en acción —se mofó Tom, verificando que hubiese acabado y guiándolo de vuelta al dormitorio—. Los hijos fueron atendidos.

—Mañana juego con ellos —declaró.

Habían empezado a referirse a sus mascotas como hijos desde el mismo momento en el que el primer cachorro había sido tomado bajo su custodia, hacía ya varios años atrás. Con la separación que habían atravesado la expresión quedó perdida y no había vuelto a ser utilizada hasta que habían vuelto a sus raíces.

“Volver a las raíces”. Pasó la yema de los dedos por el tatuaje de Bill en su costado, que soltó un sonido bajo de complacencia.

—Iré a tomar una ducha y de ahí a dormir como roca hasta mañana —anunció, frotando su nariz fría contra el cuello de Tom, aspirando su fragancia. Había pasado más de la mitad del día ajetreado entre una sesión fotográfica, un evento en el que tenía que hacer acto de aparición y una reunión con un par de directivos de Gucci que consideraban extender su contrato, pero ahí, respirando el olor de su gemelo que seguía acariciándole, le hacía sentir relajado.

—¿No preferirías que te prepare un baño con sales y todas esas tonterías que te gustan? —propuso.

—Tentador —suspiró Bill, y dejó que le rodeara el cuello con los brazos—, extremadamente, pero hay grandes probabilidades de que por el cansancio me quede dormido en la bañera y muera ahogado.

Eso era absurdo y más porque Tom había estimado que se metería con él con fines inocentes como masajearle un poco más los hombros y jabonarle la espalda. No dijo nada, y asintió cuando Bill dijo, “en dos minutos estoy de vuelta”. Serían diez o quince si se pusiera meticuloso en el acondicionamiento de su cabello.

Tom estaba en pijamas y bostezó, elevando los brazos y tallándose los ojos. Tampoco había tenido una jornada tan fácil; la banda seguía fuerte en las listas musicales y ventas, sin embargo, se le había presentado la opción de probar distintos papeles fuera y dentro de la industria musical, y así como Bill, estaba aprovechando. Expandiendo los límites.

Se tendió en la cama, acomodando las almohadas y usando las manos como soporte de su cabeza luego de prender el TV y entrecerró los ojos.

Aparte de estar en la grabación de un demo de un chiquillo a quien que tanto Jost como él le vaticinaban un futuro prometedor como artista de R&B, se había tomado una hora aquella tarde para ir a una cita que había apartado con su terapista. Desde _la_ _conversación_ con Bill había pasado cerca de un mes y el ambiente había mutado notablemente entre los dos; esa sesión había sido como poner el punto final para pasar la siguiente hoja.

—Al siguiente libro, diría yo —farfulló. Se fijó que en la TV pasaban The Notebook y se echó un vistazo a su alrededor para buscar el control, cambiar de canal y así evitar que al salir del baño Bill se entercara en verla por enésima vez.

Lo vio, sobresaliendo de unas cuantas prendas que Bill había usado ese día en el buró. ¿Cómo había llegado ahí? Otro misterio para la humanidad. Al agarrarlo, sin querer removió un cárdigan gris de cuyo bolsillo se desprendió una pequeña cadena que cayó al suelo. Era su cadena, su preciado regalo que unas semanas antes, cuando había tenido que viajar a Nueva York por una noche, su hermano le había pedido. Retornó a donde había estado, sabiendo que ahí mismo debía cerrar otro círculo.

_La espera de escasos minutos que tuvo que hacer en la sala de espera para entrar al consultorio se le pasó en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Gregor Salieri le recibió con la misma cordialidad que había mostrado siempre y reconoció el cambio del decorado, de blancos a tonos más cremas, con un comentario sencillo cuando se sentó en el sillón, sin esperar a que fuera invitado a hacerlo. Conocía el procedimiento._

_—Luces bastante relajado —dijo el doctor Salieri, sin tomarse la molestia de coger una de sus planillas para tomar apuntes y también sentándose._

_—Paradójico, si lo reflexiono —sonrió; una sonrisa problemática, de confianza—, he estado de aquí para allá, y todavía falta seguir atendiendo mi agenda. Pero tenía que venir. Hace varias semanas le conté todo a Bill. —Recibió un asentimiento corto que reconocía el peso de esto—. Tenía miedo de que me odiara, solo que…_

_—Hemos hablado muchas veces de lo mucho que Bill significa para ti, y tú para él —intervino para su sorpresa. Era algo que no solía hacer y por eso mismo quedó esperando a que el doctor siguiera—. Era hora de que le dieras crédito a tu hermano._

_Ante esto, frunció el ceño._

_—¿Crédito?_

_—No me mires así —pidió con una tenue sonrisa—. Date cuenta que estabas protegiéndolo, Tom. Juntos hemos hecho que lograses comprender que lo que te sucedió y los sentimientos que tuviste a posteriori no fueron tu culpa. Pero no dejaste espacio a que tal vez Bill fuera más fuerte de lo que creías y afrontaría mejor de lo que esperabas lo ocurrido, sin dirigir hacia ti lo negativo._

_—¿Por qué nunca me ha dicho así como lo está haciendo ahora?_

_El doctor Salieri suspiró, poniendo los codos en sus rodillas y reclinándose sobre ellas._

_—Porque no ha sido hasta ahora que tan abiertamente hablas de Bill, que hasta le has contado. Y no me malentiendas, me refiero a tratar el tema de querer solucionarlo de una vez. Creo que te al fin te sentiste preparado para…_

_—Para volver a lo que éramos —completó por él._

_—Si quieres ponerlo así —asintió, cargado de sabiduría, compresión sobre él que había obtenido al conocerlo por el tiempo en el que a más pedazos estaba fragmentado—. Ahora debes plantearte esto: ¿crees que todo fue dicho?_

La sesión había consistido en escuchar lo que en un nivel sabía y le faltaba aceptar que aflorara. Apretó la cadena en su mano y dejó el control y la TV en el olvido. Fue el olor a melocotón que trajo consigo Bill y su consecuente rebote en el colchón, declarando que en definitiva dejarían The Notebook hasta que acabase, lo que le hizo librarse de sus cavilaciones.

—Bibi, esta película la hemos visto hasta cuando no he querido, lo que ha sido incontables veces, si alguien se toma el fastidio de contar —se quejó—. Creo que hasta algunas partes del guión te sabes de memoria.

—No, no, no, y no tienes argumento válido —canturreó Bill, dejando el cepillo con el que se peinaba en el velador e introduciéndose bajo los cobertores.

—¿Ni por mí? —preguntó, acurrucándose contra el otro chico después de también escabullirse debajo de las sábanas. El olor a frutos del champú que había usado su gemelo fue más intenso por unos breves segundos.

—Cursi —vocalizó Bill, ceño fruncido, puchero en sus labios como si fuera un niño quejumbroso—, no me agrada. Detente al acto y suelta lo quieres decir ahora mismo.

Tom rió contra el cuello en el que se había cobijado pero se separó y se sentó en la cama, cruzando las piernas y enseñando que tenía enredada en los dedos de su mano izquierda la cadena. Bastó el cruce de ojos para que un Kaulitz pudiera deducir de qué iría la plática y al otro le incrementara la urgencia de poner las cartas sobre la mesa.

—Pónmela —pidió con más delicadeza de la que hubiese esperado, estirando el brazo y alcanzándole a Bill la cadenita.

Fue entonces cuando la boca de Bill se hizo una fina línea y el fulgor previo que vivía en sus ojos cedió. Era lo que Tom buscaba, la culpa que seguía reptando entre ellos como una víbora nociva que se resistía a ser aniquilada; de eso es de lo que tenían que hablar. No están hechos del mismo material, sí, y él en el lugar de su hermano hubiera perdido la razón, sin embargo, su recuperación había sido flemática, tortuosa, sin dar pasos hacia atrás. No como Bill, que seguía en lo mismo sin darse tregua alguna.

—Vamos —insistió—, fue tu regalo y quiero que me la pongas. ¿Te acuerdas cómo fue que me lo obsequiaste? ¿Qué fue lo que dijiste?

—Que siempre estaríamos juntos.

—Quiero que sea así. —Tom estaba por conseguir lo que quería, lo podía ver en cómo las manos trémulas de Bill no conseguían lidiar con el seguro de la cadena. No sintió el peso imaginario que le había atribuido durante tanto cuando estuvo puesta, eso era tan satisfactorio. Movió la muñeca en el aire—. Supongo que también recuerdas lo que te dije yo.

—Te amo.

—Sí, eso fue —asintió solemne—. Era la primera vez que lo decía en voz alta sin estar teniendo sexo. —Sonrió y _pasó_ , con llaneza, sin aviso.

—Lo siento tanto, Tomi. Fue por mi maldita culpa que discutimos y te fuiste del hotel. Estaba molesto, creo que fue porque una fan idiota te pasó su teléfono y no le aclaraste que no estabas interesado. No sé… no sé bien, todo se vuelve tan confuso de esos días que sospecho que es mi cerebro que se cierra solamente para dificultarme la vida, y ni que fuera forzoso porque estoy hecho un jodido desastre si me pongo a… Voy en vueltas… en sí no dejaré de andar en círculos, volviendo a la partida, porque no estuve cuando más debía estar,  ni siquiera presentí que algo marchara mal, qué clase de gemelo soy, uh, uh, nosotros que siempre hablamos de la mierda de telepatía, y si nunca hubiese…

La culpa en forma de discurso titubeante, adolorido, fluyó sin ton ni son, imparable, inconsistente. Tom no lo detuvo como hubiera hecho antes o como lo había hecho. Bill debía tener su propia catarsis, vomitarlo todo e iniciar de cero, quizá desde menos. Miró con expresión abierta cuando sus ojos fueron escudriñados, abrazó hasta que sus músculos se quejaron cuando fue requerido, y dejó que su camiseta sirviera como pañuelo para lágrimas, mocos y cabello húmedo. Ese perdón que tan angustiosamente quería obtener Bill debía dárselo él mismo; llegarían ahí, tarde o temprano. Porque era su destino ser un todo, no fragmentos perdidos.


End file.
